Reason for Life
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Ne, gondrong. Meskipun aku tidak merespon perasaanmu, meskipun aku pergi jauh atau tidak berada di dekatmu, aku harap kau jangan menyerah. Kalau aku melangkah terlalu jauh, kau harus mengejarku. Kalau aku masih tidak meresponmu, kau harus lebih giat lagi untuk membuatku berpaling darimu. Karena aku adalah alasanmu untuk bertahan. Aku tidak ingin kau menyerah.


[Chaptered]  
Title : Reason for Life  
Chapter : 1 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai & Hurt  
BGM : Exile - Reason for Life

* * *

Hyuuga Neji.  
21 tahun.  
Mahasiswa Konoha Univesity semester akhir jurusan Ekonomi.

"Capek un~ Lapar, un~", keluhku sambil berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari warnet beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mengapa aku malah meniru trandmarknya Deidara-senpai, ya?

"Huf~", aku menghela nafas dengan berat.

Tugas akhir kuliah ini menyita waktu dan juga menguras tenaga. Aku benar-benar lelah. Kurasa aku butuh relaksasi bersama Lee dan juga Gaara.

"Gaara?", pikirku sambil berhenti melangkah.  
"Astaga, Jashin!", seruku setelah mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Hampir saja aku melupakan janjiku pada Gaara.

_Todoke todoke tookue_  
Terdengar bunyi dari ponselku.

Itu pasti dari Gaara. Mengapa aku tahu? Ya, karena di ponselku hanya Gaaralah yang bernada dering seperti ini. Sengaja kubuat seperti itu. Dia suka sekali menelepon daripada mengirim pesan singkat. Padahal di kampus, dia adalah tipe orang yang jarang bicara. Kebetulan sekali dia meneleponku.

"Ya?", sahutku.  
"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu?", tanya Gaara.

Aku mengangguk.  
"Nanti sore aku ke rumahmu", jawabku.  
"Jam berapa?", tanyanya.  
"Mmmm~", aku berpikir sejenak.  
"Jam 3, maybe~", jawabku.  
"No maybe, Neji!", tegas Gaara.

Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas Gaara yang menandakan dia bosan dengan kata 'maybe' yang keluar dari mulutku.  
"Come on, Gaar! Aku tidak yakin akan tepat waktu, makanya aku memakai kata 'maybe'", belaku.  
"Pokoknya kau harus datang sebelum jam 3. Lebih dari itu, tak akan kubukakan pintu untukmu! Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurku lagi, Neji!", ketus Gaara.  
"Ya, akan aku usahakan , tapi aku...", kataku.  
"CAMKAN ITU TUAN PENGARET!", sela Gaara sambil memutuskan panggilan.

_TuuuuT TuuuuT TuuuuT..._

"... tidak janji...", kataku menyambung kalimat mau aku ucapkan tadi.

Mengapa Gaara jadi sangar seperti ini? Mungkin dia lagi dapat... Hahahaha...

"Lapar~", gumanku.

Sebaiknya aku makan dulu, setelah makan langsung melesat ke rumah Gaara untuk meminjam buku penunjang. Oh, ya sekarang jam berapa ya?

.  
.

"Astaga!", seruku untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku yang menunjukkan pukul 02.47 PM.

Dengan segera aku berlari sekuat mungkin sambil merapalkan doa supaya Gaara tidak marah dan mau meminjamkan bukunya padaku.

* * *

Huf~ Sangat menyiksa ketika harus berlari sambil menahan lapar. Ini membuat konsentrasiku berkurang, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang pemuda yang muncul dari arah berlawanan. Akupun terjatuh menimpa pemuda tersebut.

"Sakit~", rintihnya.  
"Ah, Go, gomen!", kataku sambil bangkit menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

Pemuda itu masih dalam posisi terbaring di jalan, dia berbalik membelakangiku sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku mulai cemas.  
". . .", dia hanya diam saja.

Apa tabrakan ini telah membuatnya geger otak?

"Mana yang sakit? Kau baik-baik saja kah?", tanyaku sekali lagi sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.  
"Don't touch my hairs!", ketus pemuda itu sambil menepis kuat tanganku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Mataku terbelalak seketika setelah melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu aku rindukan, wajah putih porselen yang selalu ingin kubelai, wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi basahku. Dia adalah...  
"Sa, Sasuke?", tanyaku pelan.  
"Apa lihat-lihat! Menjauh dariku!", ketusnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Awalnya dia sempat oleng, tapi aku berhasil menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh.  
"Idiiiiih! Sudah aku peringatkan! Don't touch me! A-ny-thing!", bentaknya lagi sambil mendorong diriku menjauh darinya.

Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah dibentak orang. Terlebih lagi dibentak oleh orang yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku ini, dan juga orang paling aku sayangi. Ya, aku akui aku belum pernah berbicara sedekat ini dengannya. Dulu selama di Konoha Academy-sekolah dari berbagai tingkat, mulai dari TK sampai SMU-, aku siswa kelas X sedangkan dia siswa kelas VI. Karena berbeda tingkatan dan gedung, kami hanya bertegur sapa layaknya senpai dengan kouhai biasa. Itupun aku yang menegurnya terlebih dahulu dan dia hanya membalas dengan kata khas andalannya 'HN'. Aku bisa memakluminya, karena Uchiha memang minim bicara. Kurasa dia tidak mengenaliku. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak berjumpa dengannya semenjak dia pindah sekolah ke Kiri. Dan hari ini benar-benar Nice day untukku! Kami bertemu kembali! Lucky cuy!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!", ketusnya membuyarkan pikiranku.  
"Nothing!", jawabku sambil tersenyum.  
"Dasar mesum!", sindirnya sambil memamerkan cengiran khas ala Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Me, mesum?", tanyaku tidak terima.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling.  
"Cih! Gara-gara kau! Mereka menemukanku!", marahnya lagi.  
"Mereka? Maksudmu apa?", tanyaku tidak mengerti.  
"Bantu aku melarikan diri dari mereka!", ketusnya sambil menunjuk dua pria berpakaian serba hitam yang ingin menyeberang.  
"Melarikan diri?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Mereka... Ingin menculikku~", jelasnya pelan sambil melancurkan tatapan puppy minta dipungut.

Tatapan yang tidak pernah kulihat. Dan entah apa yang membuatku luluh dengan tatapannya itu.  
"Baiklah! Sasuke-sama!", tegasku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian kami berlari meninggalkan TKP.

* * *

"Berhenti~", pinta Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan punggung tanganku.

Kamipun berhenti berlari. Sasuke langsung terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dia tampak kelelahan.  
"Aku... lelah~", keluhnya sambil menghapus keringat dengan punggung tangannya.  
"Kita harus terus berlari, nanti mereka bisa menyusul kita. Baru berlari sebentar saja sudah lelah begitu, aku saja belum makan dari tadi pagi, masih sanggup berlari. Dasar tuan muda", jelasku memotivasinya dengan sindiran.  
"Kakiku terkilir~ Perutku... sakit, mereka... menendang perutku~", lirihnya seperti menahan sakit.

Rasa cemas mulai menjalar di tubuhku, melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini, mencengkram kuat perut dan dadanya. Aku mengutuk mereka yang berani menyakiti Sasukeku!

Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera berjongkok membelakanginya.  
"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit", kataku cemas melihat wajahnya yang pucat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung naik ke punggungku.  
"Kau ringan sekali", kataku.  
"Hn", gumannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak berubah.  
"Jangan... ke rumah sakit~ Bawa aku... pulang saja", pintanya lembut.  
"Ke rumah sakit dulu, nanti kuantar kau pulang",

_NGeeeeK_  
"Aw!", rintihku ketika dia menjambak ujung rambutku.  
"Antar aku ke Oto, se-ka-rang!", ketusnya.

Di tengah kesakitan, dia masih punya tenaga untuk menjambakku?

"Sekarang? Apa kau tahu jarak Konoha ke Oto berapa lama! Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir sebelum memerintah orang!", bentakku.

Jashin! Apa yang aku lakukan! Mengapa aku malah membentaknya!

"Gomen~ Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu", kataku pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku dapat mencium aroma mint dari tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat.  
"Waktuku tidak banyak, secepatnya mereka akan menemukanku", katanya pelan.  
"Apa sekarang kau tinggal di Oto?", tanyaku.  
"Aku... harus ke Oto... secepatnya~", jawabnya semakin pelan sambil memeluk leherku dengan kuat.

Astaga, kekuatannya!

"Ba, baiklah! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus pulang ke rumahku untuk mengambil uang dan beberapa pakaian", jelasku.

Lebih baik mengalah, daripada menderita di tangan orang yang paling dicintai.

". . ."

". . ."  
"Kau mendengarkanku?", tanyaku.  
"Hn", sahutnya.  
"Kita pulang ke rumahku dulu, sekalian kuobati kaki dan perutmu", saranku.

"Sasuke?", panggilku sambil menyenggol pelan kepalanya dengan kepalaku.  
"Hn", sahutnya lagi.  
"Kuanggap kau setuju", kataku.

Perlahan pelukannya melonggar, Sasuke sama sekali tidak meresponku, aku melirik dengan mata ekorku.  
"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, Sasuke-sama", gumanku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansionku.  
Aku membaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang. Dengan pelan, aku menyingkirkan tas yang masih disandang di punggungnya, kemudian aku mengambil kotak obat dan peralatan kompres untuk mengobati luka di tubuh Sasuke.

Aku mulai membersihkan luka lecet di kedua telapak tangannya, sepertinya luka ini akibat tabrakan tadi. Selain luka lecet, aku menemukan bintik-bintik merah di kedua punggung tangan dan lengan, empat bekas sayatan di pergelangan kiri, dan juga bekas jahitan di punggung tangan kanannya.  
"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?", tanyaku iba melihat kedua tangannya yang dulunya putih mulus kini dihiasi banyak luka.

Dari tangan aku beralih ke kakinya. Aku membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dikenakannya. Aku melihat pergelangan kaki kirinya bengkak. Aku menggulung celana panjangnya hingga ke betis dan segera mengkompres bengkaknya dengan air hangat.  
"Huf~", helaku ketika melihat bekas jahitan sepanjang 15cm di betis kirinya.  
"Kau tidak merawat tubuhmu dengan baik", gumanku sambil menempelkan kain kompres ke bengkaknya.

Setelah dikompres, aku segera mengolesi salap agar bengkaknya berkurang. Setelah menjelajah kaki, aku memeriksa perutnya. Semoga tidak ada bekas luka lagi.  
"Permisi~", kataku pelan sebelum membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Pemandangannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lengannya. Di sekitar dada terdapat bintik-bintik merah, di rusuk kirinya terdapat memar, ini pasti bekas tendangan dua pria tadi. Seandainya aku punya kekuatan lebih, akan kuhajar mereka! Siapapun yang menyakiti Sasukeku! Tapi sayang, aku hanya bisa melarikan diri dan tidak berani untuk melawan.

* * *

Setelah mengobati luka-luka Sasuke, aku memandangi wajah polos Sasuke, mulai dari lipatan matanya yang terpejam, pipinya yang tembem dan kenyal, bibirnya yang sedikit pucat dan kering, rahangnya yang begitu tegas. Aku terpesona pada sosok malaikat di hadapanku ini. Aku berbaring di sampingnya, memeluknya, mencium aroma mint dari rambutnya.  
"Mine~", gumanku.

Perlahan namun pasti, akupun tertidur.

* * *

_BRuuuuK_

"AW!", teriakku merintih kesakitan setelah tubuhku terjatuh dari ranjang.  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, GONDRONG!", teriak Sasuke sambil melempar bantal ke wajahku.

Karena masih mengantuk, akupun tidak bisa mengelak dari lemparannya, dan wajahku sukses mencium bantal tersebut.

"TEMPAT APA INI! MENGAPA AKU DI SINI! SIAPA KAU!", teriaknya lagi.  
"Ini kamarku, tadi kau ketiduran waktu aku menggendongmu, kulihat kau tampak kelelahan jadi aku membawamu ke sini untuk istirahat dan mengobati lukamu itu. Oh, perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji", jelasku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya.  
"Ini bukan Oto?", tanyanya pelan sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menurunkan tanganku. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat berjabat tangan denganku.  
"Ini Konoha", jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.  
"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG, BAWA AKU KE OTO! MENGAPA AKU MASIH DI...", teriaknya dia tampak menyeramkan.

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya menunduk. Dia marah dan kecewa.  
"Go, gomen. Kau butuh istirahat, Sasuke", jelasku.  
"Kau... tidak ingin membantuku?", tanya Sasuke pelan sambil mencengkram kuat selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya.  
"Aku ingin mem..."  
"Kupikir.. Kau bisa membantuku... Tapi ternyata aku salah..."  
"Bu, bukan seperti itu..."  
"Seharusnya aku... tidak perlu banyak berharap pada orang asing sepertimu", jelasnya kecewa.  
"CUKUP!", marahku karena Sasuke tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.  
". . .", Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, dia tidak menyangka aku akan membentaknya.  
"Aku ingin membantumu, tapi aku sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu! Kau terluka dan kau kelelahan, kau butuh istirahat! Jangan memaksakan diri, itu akan menyakiti dirimu! Setelah kau sembuh, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang ke Oto, aku tidak ingin orang tuamu cemas melihat kau pulang dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini! Apa kau mengerti Uchiha Sasuke?", tegasku panjang lebar.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya menunduk, kulihat dia memperkuat cengkramannya pada selimut, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa dia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku?  
"Kau mengerti, Uchiha Sasuke?", tanyaku sekali lagi.  
"Aku tidak ingin mengerti", jawab Sasuke sambil berbaring membelakangiku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang menyebalkan! Mengapa aku bisa suka pada bocah manja dan menyebalkan seperti dia? Huf~

"Besok, antar aku ke Oto. Karena kau sudah janji padaku", kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya.  
"Sebelum aku mengantarmu, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar sembuh", kataku sambil membenarkan letak selimutnya.  
"Aku bilang besok ya besok! Tidak ada penolakan, gondrong!", ketus Sasuke sambil berbalik menghadapku, tampak matanya yang memancarkan rasa kekesalan.  
"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala!", ketusku balik.  
"Kau yang keras kepala!", makinya sambil menunjuk diriku.  
"OK, Aku keras kepala itu karena aku mencemaskanmu! Aku sangat cemas ketika melihat orang yang kusukai terluka dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi!", tegasku.  
"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku ataupun menyukaiku, karena aku tidak mengenalmu dan juga tidak mau mengenalmu!", ketusnya dengan cuek.  
"Kau tidak mengenalku? Baiklah! Kita berkenalan dari awal"  
"Tidak perlu!", tolaknya.

Meskipun dia menolak, tapi aku tetap memperkenalkan diriku.  
"Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Lahir di Konoha, tanggal 3 Juli, 21 tahun yang lalu. Aku anak tunggal di keluargaku. Aku mahasiswa Konoha University, semester akhir jurusan Ekonomi. Hobbyku surfing. Keahlianku memasak dan membuat kue. Cita-cita ingin menjadi direktur seperti papaku. Hal yang kubenci adalah dibohongi. Hal yang kusuka itu... Uchiha Sasuke, kouhaiku dulu", jelasku sedetail mungkin, tak lupa aku memberinya senyumku yang paling manis.

Astaga! Apakah aku sedang menembak Sasuke? Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Apa sekarang pipiku merona seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ditembak?

"Huf~", Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan memandangku dengan bosan.  
"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku gila atau... gay? Hahaha... Ya, Uchiha Sasukelah yang membuatku seperti ini. Tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa suka pada bocah keras kepala, manja dan egois seperti dia. Padahal banyak wanita yang naksir padaku", godaku.

Spontan wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.  
"Selain keras kepala, manja dan egois, dia juga cengeng", godaku lagi sambil berseringai.  
"Berhenti mengejekku, gondrong!", ketus Sasuke memberdirikan tubuhnya.  
"Pernah suatu hari aku melihatnya menangis ketika kelulusan murid kelas VI, alasannya menangis karena sang kakak tidak datang di acara kelulusannya. Dia sangat menyayangi sang kakak, aku sangat iri pada sang kakak. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, apakah aku bisa menggantikan posisi sang kakak di hatinya? Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya karena kutahu jawaban apa yang akan kudapat. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya diam-diam dari kejauhan", ceritaku sambil mengingat kembali awal aku bertemu dengan Sasuke.  
"Stalker!", ejek Sasuke sambil menatapku kesal.  
"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Ini benar-benar aneh, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat itu. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa itu adalah cinta", kataku.  
"Konyol~", desisnya kembali berbaring.  
"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, aku serius mencintaimu, dan aku serius ingin memilikimu. Bisakah kita... ",  
"Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku dan kau juga tidak perlu memilikiku. Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu atau siapapun", jawabnya sambil membelakangiku.  
"Alasannya?", tanyaku.  
"Aku seorang pembohong, bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?",  
"Pembohong?", tanyaku merasa aneh dengan alasannya.  
"Mungkin saat ini kau belum mengetahuinya, tapi cepat atau lambat kebenaran itu akan datang, kau akan tahu bahwa aku seorang pembohong, kau tidak percaya padaku lagi, perlahan-lahan menjauhiku, dan akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, sendirian... sama seperti mereka...", jelasnya melankolis.  
"Aku percaya padamu, aku tidak akan menjauhi ataupun meninggalkanmu, meskipun kau seorang pembohong",  
"Kau bilang kau benci dibohongi. Mengapa kau tetap percaya padaku? Cih! Dasar pembohong! Aku benci pembohong!", ketusnya.  
"Kau benci pembohong? Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah pembohong",

". . ."  
"Itulah sebabnya, aku benci diriku yang seperti ini, seorang pembohong",

Aku tersenyum sejenak sambil berbaring di sebelahnya.  
"Aku memang benci dibohongi. Meskipun Uchiha Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah pembohong, tapi aku tetap percaya padanya, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kalau dia mengizinkan, aku ingin selamanya bersamanya, karena Uchiha Sasukelah hal yang paling kucintai. Lagi pula, mana ada seorang pembohong mengakui dirinya pembohong?", jelasku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mengizinkan?", tanyaku sambil menatap punggungnya.  
"Tidak",  
"Kau tidak ingin memberiku kesempatan?",  
"Hn",  
"Kuanggap kau setuju",  
"Jangan sembarangan, gondrong!", ketus Sasuke sambil berbalik menghadapku.

Mata onixnya bertemu dengan mataku. Bertatapan dengannya membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.  
"Aku mencintaimu", kataku serius sambil menatap kedua matanya.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.  
"Be mine, please~", pintaku sambil tersenyum.  
"Mustahil", ketusnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit.  
"Tidak ada yang mustahil",  
"Kau tahu hubungan sesama jenis itu tabu?", tanyanya.  
"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagiku", jawabku.  
"Perasaanmu padaku ini hanya sesaat, sebaiknya kau...",  
"6 tahun itu bukan sesaat!", selaku.

". . ."  
"Aku tidak tertarik padamu, karena aku hanya menyukai dia, pacarku yang di Oto", jelasnya sambil menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang di kalunginya.  
"Ternyata aku telat~", kataku kecewa.  
"Hn"

"Apa kau menyerah?", tanyanya.  
"Kalau kau merasa bahagia dengannya, ya aku akan menyerah, karena tidak baik terus memaksamu untuk bersamaku menjalin hubungan yang tabu", jelasku sedih.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya diam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.  
"Apa kau bahagia dengannya?", tanyaku.  
"Entahlah~", jawabnya.  
"Itu bukan jawaban!", protesku.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Untuk kedua kalinya kami saling bertatapan.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa itu bahagia?", jelasnya dengan tatapan sendu.  
"Bahagia adalah sebuah perasaan dimana kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, sebuah rasa saat kau bersama dan memiliki orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan juga orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Juga perasaan saat kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia. Itu definisi bahagia menurutku", jelasku.  
"Kalau definisinya seperti itu, aku belum bahagia", katanya dingin.  
"Apa kau masih tidak bahagia bersama... pacarmu?",  
"Entahlah!", jawabnya cuek.  
"Mengapa kau selalu memberiku jawaban yang ambigu?", cibirku.  
"Kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku?", tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku sinis.  
"Hn!", gumanku sambil mengangguk.  
"Kalau kau tidak puas, maka jangan bertanya!", ketusnya sambil memberdirikan tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa rasa kecewa bercampur patah hatiku mendadak hilang, apa ini artinya aku masih bisa mengejar Sasuke? Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan! Semoga aku bisa menjadi nomor 1 di hatinya!

"Jam berapa sekarang?", tanyanya.  
"Entahlah!", jawabku menggodanya.  
"Dasar gondrong!", ketusnya sambil meninju pelan perutku.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat wajah kesalnya itu. Dia sungguh manis!

Sasuke melihat sekeliling mencari jam, dan pandangannya berhenti tepat di atas belakang kepalanya, letak jam dinding di kamarku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.25 PM.  
"Aku lapar~", keluhnya.  
"Lalu?", tanyaku.

Dia menatapku kesal.  
"Kau ingin makan apa, Sasuke-sama?", tanyaku berdiri sambil membungkuk ala pelayan.  
"Aku mau pasta full tomat!", perintahnya.  
"Pasta?", tanyaku.  
"Iya! Aku mau pasta fuuuuull tomat!", tegasnya.  
"Apa kau mau menunggu? Di dapur tidak ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta, jadi aku harus berbelanja...",  
"Fine! Forget it! Masak apa yang ada di dapurmu saja!", ketusnya sambil bangkit berdiri menuruni ranjang.  
"Aku mau mandi, dimana tasku?", tanyanya.

Aku menunjuk ke arah bawah ranjang tepat di sebelah kiri kakinya. Sasuke langsung mengangkat tasnya dan mengeluarkan pakaian, handuk, dan peralatan mandinya. Aku mengernyit heran melihat apa yang dibawanya.  
"Kau sudah menyiapkan itu dari awal?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk tas hitam miliknya.  
"Hn",  
"Kau bilang kau diculik", kataku.  
"Lalu?", tanyanya tidak mengerti.  
"Seharusnya mereka mengambil tasmu", jawabku.  
"Kalau mereka tidak mengambil tasku, apa itu masalah bagimu?", tanyanya cuek.  
"Kupikir mereka munculikmu di Oto dan membawamu ke Konoha", jelasku.  
"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan",  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau bisa di Konoha? Bukankah selama ini kau di Kiri?", tanyaku.  
"Wisata kuliner", jawabnya singkat.  
"Wisata kuliner?", tanyaku mengulang jawabannya.  
"Kenapa? Tidak puas dengan jawabanku?", tanyanya.  
"Maybe", jawabku.  
"Di mana kamar mandinya?",  
"Di luar", jawabku sambil menunjuk pintu kamarku.

Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang kutunjuk.  
"Jangan mengintip!", tegasnya.  
"Jika tidak ingin diintip, kunci saja pintunya", cibirku.  
"Hn"

_BLaaaaM_

"Dasar bocah", aku tersenyum sendiri.

* * *

Di dapur.

"Kau masak apa, gondrong?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku.  
"EH COPOT!", teriakku terkejut. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan semangkuk telur yang kukocok.  
"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?", tanyanya polos.  
"Tentu saja. Kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku tanpa suara", jawabku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.  
"Ini punyamu?", tanyanya sambil menunjuk sendal Hello Kitty pemberian Gaara yang terpasang di kakinya.  
"Iya", jawabku.  
"Norak, tapi setidaknya ini berguna",  
"Dan terlihat manis di kakimu", sambungku.  
"Thanks!", cibir Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum mengamati Sasuke, dia mengenakan sweater polos berwarna pink dan celana panjang polos berwarna coklat, sweater itu tampak kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar manis.  
"Berhenti berpikiran mesum!", ketus Sasuke menyenggol pelan perutku.  
"Aku tidak sedang berpikiran mesum, aku merasa bahwa kau... manis... Hehehe...", jelasku sambil tertawa garing.  
"Manis?", Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka.  
"Sweatermu... pink... jadi terlihat manis...", kataku agak gugup. Mengapa aku jadi merinding seperti ini ya?  
"Seharusnya aku tidak memakai sweater hina ini", rutuk Sasuke.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau pakai?",  
"Hanya pakaian ini yang kubawa",  
"Mengapa kau harus membawanya?",  
"Entahlah",  
"Kau tidak tahu?",  
"Apa kau perlu bantuan?", tanyanya mengalihkan pertanyaanku, sepertinya dia tidak mau membahasnya lagi.  
"Mmmm~ Kau bisa menggoreng telur?", tanyaku.  
"Entahlah", jawabnya.  
"Entahlah? Itu berarti kau tidak bisa!", tebakku pasti.

Wajahnya berubah masam.  
"Sebaiknya kau bantu aku mencuci itu", kataku sambil menunjuk peralatan memasak yang kotor.  
"Hn. Akan kucoba", katanya sambil menggulung lengan sweaternya dan mulai mencuci.  
"What?", tanyaku janggal dengan ucapannya.

Sasuke tidak mengubrisku, dia dengan tenang mulai mencuci.

Tak lama kemudian...

_PRaaaaNG_  
Terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah dari belakangku. Akupun langsung menoleh. Kulihat ada pecahan piring berserakan di lantai.

Seharusnya aku mencegahnya mencuci saat dia bekata"Akan kucoba"

"Don't worry, gondrong! Akan kubereskan", kata Sasuke santai sambil berjongkok dan mengambil pecahan tersebut dengan tangan yang penuh busa.  
"Ouch! Mengapa setajam ini?", rutuknya pelan.

Aku dapat melihat darah keluar dari jari telunjuk kanannya.  
"Kau ini...", aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik tangan kanannya supaya dia berdiri.  
"It's OK!", tegasnya sambil menarik jauh tangannya.  
"Cuci tanganmu!", perintahku.  
"Nanti, setelah aku membereskan ini!", bantahnya sambil berjongkok kembali memungut pecahan kaca.  
"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala!", ketusku sambil berjalan untuk mengambil peralatan menyapu dan tong sampah.  
"Kau yang keras kepala!", ketusnya balik.  
"Minggir!", perintahku.  
"Mau apa kau!", ketusnya.  
"Minggir atau kusapu kau juga!", tegasku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.  
"Kau menyebalkan!", cibirnya kesal.

Beruntung Sasuke memakai sendal Hello Kitty punyaku, jadi aku tidak perlu cemas dia akan terinjak pecahan kaca. Setelah Sasuke menyingkir, aku segera menyapu bersih pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

"Cuci tanganmu!", perintahku.  
"Aku belum selesai!", bantahnya.  
"Jangan menghambat pekerjaanku, Uchiha Sasuke!", tegasku dengan penuh menekanan pada namanya.

Kami saling melempar tatapan tajam.  
"Fine!", tegasnya sambil mencuci tangannya.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, dia segera meninggalkan dapur dengan kesal. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

"Sasuke!", panggilku setengah berteriak sambil menata piring-piring di atas meja.  
". . .", tidak ada sahutan.  
"Apa dia di kamar?", pikirku.

Setelah menata makanan dan piring, aku bergegas menuju kamar. Kulihat dia sedang menelungkupkan diri di atas ranjang. Perlahan aku menghampirinya, kedua matanya terpejam. Sedang tidurkah?

"Sasuke?", panggilku.

"Kau tidur?", tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuhnya.  
"Hn", sahutnya, dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya.  
"Makan malam sudah siap, Sasuke-sama", kataku sambil membungkuk ala pelayan.

Dia menuruni ranjang dan melangkah ke luar kamar dengan cueknya.  
"Dia masih marah rupanya", gumanku tersenyum kecut.

* * *

Sesampainya di meja makan yang terletak dekat dengan dapur. Sasuke menatap datar masakanku yang tersaji di atas meja. Sekilas kulihat dia... seperti tersenyum?  
"Apa ada yang lucu?", tanyaku.  
"Nothing!", jawabnya kembali cuek sambil duduk di kursi.  
"Oh!", seruku ketika teringat insiden cuci piring tadi.  
"Ada masalah?", tanyanya heran.

Secepat cahaya, aku berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil plester dan kembali lagi ke meja makan.  
"Ulurkan tangan kananmu!", perintahku.  
"Untuk?", tanyanya enggan menjulurkan tangannya.  
"Aku mau menempelkan ini untuk luka irismu tadi", jawabku sambil menunjukkan plester.  
"Tidak perlu diplester. Hanya luka biasa", tolaknya.  
"Tapi aku mencemaskannya!", tegasku terus memaksa.

"Kalau kau masih keras kepala, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan makan malam ini", ancamku sambil memajukan bibir menunjuk hidangan.

". . ."  
"Cih! Kau terlalu berlebihan!", cibirnya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku berlebihan, maka jangan lukai dirimu", kataku sambil menempelkan plester di jari telunjuknya.  
"Mengapa kau tidak bisa merawat dirimu dengan baik?", tanyaku iba ketika melihat bekas jahitan di punggung tangannya.  
"O, maksudmu aku tidak becus mengurus diriku sendiri, begitu?", tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dengan kesal.  
"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku merasa sakit melihat tubuhmu penuh luka. Dan bintik-bintik merah di kedua lenganmu itu...", aku menghentikan perkataanku sejenak ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut dan aku merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.  
"Apa kau... pengguna?", tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Dia langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Gomen, aku hanya bertanya", jelasku.  
"Ya, aku pangguna. Apa kau masih ngotot mau berteman denganku?",  
"Serius?", tanyaku terkejut dengan pengakuannya.  
"Hn",  
"Hn itu apa?", tanyaku.  
"Bisakah kita memulai makan malam ini?", tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, aku mempersilakannya makan. Kurasa dia tidak ingin aku mencampuri urusannya. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke bisa menjadi pengguna? Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Ceritalah padaku~

* * *

Suasana dinner yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dari tadi Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya dengan tenang dan santai. Dia tidak menganggap keberadaanku.  
"Kau mau tambah nasi?", akhirnya aku mengalah untuk memulai pembicaraan.  
"Hn"  
"Kuanggap itu 'iya'",

Dia menatapku tajam.  
"Tidak mau, ya?", cengirku.  
"Aku bisa ambil sendiri",

Aku mengangguk pelan.  
"Kau harus makan yang banyak, kau terlihat kurus", saranku.  
"Hn",

". . ."  
"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?",  
"Entahlah",  
"Lagi-lagi jawabanmu ambigu", cibirku.

Suasana kembali sunyi.  
"Apa kau ada rencana untuk kuliah di Konoha?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak tahu",  
"Mengapa?",  
"Entahlah",  
"Huf~", aku dibuat jenuh olehnya.

". . ."

"Pacarmu itu seperti apa?", tanyaku.

Sasuke berhenti menyendok makanan, dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Mengapa aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya itu?

"Pacarmu itu seperti apa?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu", jawabnya datar sambil memasukkan sepotong tomat ke mulutnya.  
"Apa dia... perempuan?", tanyaku pelan.

Baka! Tentu saja perempuan! Sasuke masih normal!

"O, kau berharap kalau aku gay?", tanyanya.  
"Iya, eh tidak cuy!", jawabku plin plan.

Dia hanya mengernyit heran.  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin memberi tahuku juga tidak apa-apa", jelasku.  
"Dia berambut pink sepinggang, bermata biru, berkulit gelap, tingginya tidak lebih dariku, dan yang jelas dia seorang wanita", jelasnya.  
"Berambut pink?", tanyaku heran.

Memangnya ada ya wanita berambut pink?

"Mau protes?", liriknya sambil menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong.  
"Tidak", jawabku pelan sambil meraih piringnya.  
"Ambilkan nasi untukku!", perintahnya.  
"Kau bilang bisa mengambilnya sendiri",  
"Aku tidak ingat!", cueknya.  
"Dasar pembohong", cibirku sambil mencedokkan nasi ke piringnya.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

Astaga! Mulutmu keterlaluan, Neji!

"A, aku...", aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku aku bahwa mulutku ini memang keterlaluan.  
"Aku memang pembohong. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya dari awal", jawabnya dingin.

Sasuke mengambil paksa piring di tanganku. Dengan santai dia menyantap kembali makanannya.  
"Gomen~", lirihku.

Setelah itu, tidak terjadi pembicaraan lagi. Kami hanya diam sambil menyantap hidangan. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Dasar mulut sialan!", umpatku dalam hati sambil menggigit bibirku.

* * *

Di ruang tamu.

Sasuke dengan tenang memainkan gitar milikku. Suasana di ruangan sangat sunyi yang ada hanya petikan nada gitar yang berantakan yang dimainkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum mendengar alunan gitar yang dimainkannya.  
"Kau baru pertama kali bermain gitar?", tanyaku sambil duduk di berhadapan dengannya.  
"Hn", gumannya.

Dia meresponku, berarti dia tidak marah padaku.

"Berantakan", godaku.  
"Thanks", ucapnya datar.  
"Mau aku ajarkan?", tawarku.

Sasuke berhenti memetik gitar, dia menatapku dan aku tersenyum padanya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan gitar padaku.  
"Mainkan untukku!", perintahnya.  
"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama!", kataku sambil mengambil gitar dari tangannya.

Aku mengatur kunci terlebih dahulu, kemudian memulai memainkan melodi kesukaanku. Sasuke membaringkan badannya di sofa, pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit.

"Kau mengantuk?", tanyaku.

". . ."  
"Aku lelah~", katanya pelan sambil meletakkan lengan kirinya di atas dahinya.  
"Kau bisa beristirahat",  
"Aku ingin berhenti",  
"Berhenti? Mengapa?",  
"Karena aku lelah",  
"Beristirahatlah jika kau lelah, tapi, jangan pernah berhenti, jika kau berhenti itu artinya kau menyerah, dan menyerah itu berarti kau kalah",  
"Hn",  
"Hn itu apa?",

Sasuke tidak merespon, dia menurunkan tangan kirinya. Dia menatapku, cukup lama dia menatapku, sehingga aku jadi salah memainkan melodi.

Kau membuatku tidak konsen, Sasuke~

"A, ada sesuatu di wajahku?", tanyaku gugup.  
"Nothing!", jawabnya.

Sebelum berpaling ke arah lain, aku sempat melihatnya menyeringai, tidak, itu bukan seringai, dia... tersenyum!

"Apa aku terlihat lucu?", tanyaku.

"Ternyata aku sangat lucu", pujiku membanggakan diri.

Sasuke kembali menatapku. Dia mengkerutkan dahinya.  
"Kau bahkan jauh dari kesan lucu!", ketusnya.  
"Huh!", cibirku.

Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Kau tersenyum?", tanyaku meyakinkan bahwa yang kulihat barusan itu bukan seringai, melainkan senyuman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.  
". . .", Sasuke memposisikan dirinya membelakangiku.  
"Iya! Kau tersenyum!", seruku girang sambil menunjuknya.  
"Cih!", decaknya.  
"Sasuke tersenyum padaku karena wajahku yang lucu ini! Yey!", sorakku sambil memainkan melodi kemenangan.  
"Baka!", ketusnya.  
"Sankyuu!", kataku menerima pujiannya itu.

.

.

Aku berhenti memainkan melodi kemenangan setelah melihat Sasuke diam saja.  
"Kau marah?", tanyaku pelan.

"Sasuke?", panggilku.  
"Kau mengingatkanku pada kakakku~", jawabnya pelan.  
"Kakakmu? Itachi, ya?", tanyaku.  
"Memangnya kakakku ada berapa?", tanyanya kesal.  
"Siapa tahu kau mengangkat kakak lain", jelasku.  
"Aku hanya punya satu kakak! Dan dia adalah Uchiha Itachi! Nobody else!", tegasnya.  
"I see, I see, I see", anggukku.  
"Kau menyebalkan! Dan aku mau tidur!", Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari sofa, dia mulai beranjak meninggalkanku.  
"Moodmu cepat sekali berubah! Kau lebih menyebalkan! Dan aku juga mau tidur!", ketusku balik sambil berjalan cepat mendahuluinya dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu.

_BLaaaaM_  
Aku membanting pintu dengan kuat, supaya Sasuke tahu bahwa aku juga bisa kesal padanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, iseng sedikit tidak masalah, bukan?

Sambil menunggu Sasuke masuk, aku merapikan ranjang untuk tempat tidur Sasuke, dan mengambil sehelai bedcover dan kasur lipat dari lemari untukku, karena malam ini aku akan tidur di lantai.

Aku merentangkan kasur lipat, lalu membaringkan tubuhku di sana dan menutup diriku dengan bedcover.

Pikiranku belum tenang ketika tidak melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Dengan segera aku menyingkirkan bedcover dan beranjak dari kasur menuju pintu kamar.

Ketika pintu kamar di buka, aku mendengar suara petikan gitar yang pelan tanpa melodi dari arah ruang tamu.

"Kau masih ingin bermain gitar, Sasuke?", tanyaku sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu tanpa menyalakan lampu, karena cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela yang tidak bertirai cukup membantu penglihatanku.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, aku menoleh ke arah sofa. Kulihat Sasuke sedang membaringkan tubuhnya posisi terlentang di atas sofa sambil memeluk gitar, tangan kirinya memetik senar gitar dengan pelan, dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Aku membungkuk untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi.  
"Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu?", bisikku tepat di wajahnya yang berjarak kurang dari 5cm dariku.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Tangan kirinya yang sedang memetik senar terhenti. Dia hanya diam menatapku tanpa ekspresi.  
"Menjauh dariku, gondrong", perintahnya datar.  
"Kau marah padaku?", tanyaku sambil menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

Sasuke kembali memetik senar.  
"Aku menyebalkan, seharusnya kaulah yang marah padaku", jawabnya datar.  
"Baguslah kalau kau sadar", godaku.

Entah mengapa aku suka sekali menggodanya, padahal aku tidak tahu selera humornya seperti apa? Tidak apa-apa, daripada kami diam saja.

"Kau marah padaku? Kalau kau marah, kau bisa mengusirku dan aku akan pergi", tanyanya datar.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah dan duduk di lantai untuk menatap wajahnya. Sasukepun ikut menatapku. Alunan gitarpun terhenti.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, tidak akan. Aku malah berharap agar kau tinggal lebih lama lagi bersamaku. Aku ingin dekat denganmu, mengenalmu lebih dalam, terus berada di sisimu, menjadikanmu milikku untuk dijaga dan dilindungi. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi inilah yang aku harapkan darimu", jelasku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Sasuke?

"Kau marah padaku?", tanya Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Bukan pertanyaan yang aku butuhkan, Sasuke~

"Ya, kau marah padaku", tebaknya.  
"Ya, aku marah padamu! Apa kau tahu alasannya?", tegasku.  
"Karena aku menyebalkan", jawabnya santai.  
"Ya, kau menyebalkan! Kau tidak merespon pernyataan cintaku", cibirku.  
"Respon? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?",  
"Aku tahu, tapi bisakah aku terus berharap?", tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.  
"Jangan berharap banyak padaku", jawabnya sambil menjauhkan tanganku darinya.

Sasuke memberikan gitar padaku.  
"Mainkan untukku", pintanya.

Dengan perasaan kecewa aku mulai memainkan gitar.  
"Tidak ada harapan untukku~", lirihku.

.

_PLuuuuP_  
Sasuke menepuk pelan kepalaku.  
"Menyerahlah, dan aku juga akan menyerah", bujuknya.  
"Kalau aku menyerah itu berarti aku kalah. Dan aku tidak suka kekalahan",

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. Secara perlahan dia mengganti posisisnya membelakangiku.  
"Kita tidak sedang bertanding. Lagi pula, menyerah bukan berarti kalah. Menyerah karena tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan, itu tidak masalah bukan?", tanyanya.  
"Kalau kau menyerah karena tidak punya alasan, maka jadikanlah aku alasan bagimu untuk bertahan", jelasku sambil menatap punggungnya.

"Dan akupun akan menjadikanmu alasanku untuk bertahan", sambungku.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap punggungnya sambil memetik gitar.

"Ne, gondrong~", panggilnya tiba-tiba.  
"Namaku Neji", protesku pelan.  
"Jangan menyerah~", katanya pelan yang masih bisa terdengar olehku.

"Meskipun aku tidak merespon perasaanmu, meskipun aku pergi jauh atau tidak berada di dekatmu, aku harap kau jangan menyerah. Kalau aku melangkah terlalu jauh, kau harus mengejarku. Kalau aku masih tidak meresponmu, kau harus lebih giat lagi untuk membuatku berpaling darimu. Karena aku adalah alasanmu untuk bertahan. Aku tidak ingin kau menyerah ", jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa menatapku sedikitpun.  
"Bagaimana denganmu?", tanyaku.  
"Aku akan menjadikanmu alasanku untuk tetap bertahan, jadi kuharap kau tidak meninggalku, meskipun ada kemungkinan akulah yang akan meninggalkanmu", jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya.  
"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah memberiku sebuah harapan, tapi di sisi lain kau berniat meninggalkanku. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan terus mengejarmu, berjalan beriringan denganmu, mendapatkan cintamu, meskipun nantinya kau akan merasa risih dengan sikapku. Terima kasih telah menjadikanku alasanmu untuk bertahan. Jangan menyerah, ya Sasuke!", aku menepuk pelan pundaknya.

". . .",  
"Hn", guman Sasuke.  
"Aku anggap itu 'Iya'",

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Aku terbangun ketika terik matahari menyilaukan pandanganku.  
Dengan pelan aku mengucek mataku, melihat sekeliling.

Ternyata aku tertidur di ruang tamu.

Eits! Aku tertidur di atas sofa, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Sasuke?", panggilku setengah berteriak.

Sunyi dan tidak ada sahutan.  
"Jangan pergi!", teriakku mulai cemas sambil beranjak dari sofa dan berlari ke kamar.

Entah mengapa aku bisa berpikir bahwa Sasuke telah pergi.  
"Sasuke!", panggilku sambil memutar knop pintu dengan kasar.

Lagi-lagi sunyi.

"Sasuke! Kau dimana?", aku terus berteriak panik.

* * *

Terputus...

* * *

Lagi demen2nya sama NejiSasu.

Happy NaruSasu Day !

Review please :D


End file.
